


Beginning Of Gold

by eclecticscribbles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticscribbles/pseuds/eclecticscribbles
Summary: Jesse McCree was stationed with Blackwatch for three months before he tried pulling a prank stupid enough to set Reyes off.





	Beginning Of Gold

Jesse McCree was stationed with Blackwatch for three months before he tried pulling a prank stupid enough to set Reyes off. Gabe chewed him out on the spot for a solid fifteen minutes before stomping off and dismissing him for the night. 

 

Later that evening during dinner, Jesse was nowhere to be found. His empty seat was noticed by everyone at the table. 

 

“Maybe I was too hard on him,” Gabriel sighed, running his hand across the back of his neck. 

 

“He  _ did _ nearly cause the entire armory to catch on fire, Gabriel,” Ana pointed out. 

 

“But,” Reinhardt interrupted, “It  _ was _ an accident.”

 

Jack swallowed his mouthful of food, “Maybe he’s just a little scared, he's never had your ‘mother hen’ anger directed at him before,” Jack’s tone grew teasing, “I remember the first time you blew up on me after a mission gone wrong, it still gives me nightmares.” He fake shuddered and shook his shoulders. Gabriel groaned and dropped his head onto his arms. 

 

Ana swatted at Jack’s shoulder, “That's not helping.”

 

“I'm gonna track him down,” Gabriel said, standing and pushing his plate to the side. 

 

“I'll keep the food warm!” Reinhardt boomed after him, watching Gabriel weave his way out of the mess hall. 

 

Something told him Jesse would just be camped out hiding in his room, so Gabriel went there first. He gave the door a light knock with his knuckles. 

 

“Jesse?”

 

No response. He knocked a little harder. 

 

“Jesse.”

 

Still no response. He scanned his thumbprint to override the lock on the door and it slid open smoothly. It was dark enough in the room that being able to see clearly was difficult, the only light coming from the fading sunset through a small circular window across from the door and light streaming in from the hallway. Gabriel's shadow blocked out most of the florescent light, but enough got through that he could make out Jesse curled under the covers on his bed. 

 

Gabriel stepped cautiously into the room, letting the door slide closed behind him, “We missed you at dinner today, did you grab anything to eat?”

 

Jesse didn't respond, but he could hear sniffles coming from the bed. Gabriel let out a sigh. He felt pretty bad honestly, he was way too harsh earlier, especially since the kid was just goofing around. 

 

Closing the short distance between them, Gabriel sat on the edge of the bunk. He didn't miss the way Jesse took in a sharp breath and tensed up like he was about to get hit. He flicked on the bedside lamp, illuminating the dark room in a soft yellow light. 

 

“Hey, kiddo, look at me.” He said softly.

 

Jesse rolled over and sat up, drawing his knees to his chest, staring pointedly into Gabriel's shoulder. His eyes were red and his cheeks were wet. Gabriel's heart hurt just looking at him. 

 

“‘Thought I wasn't ‘llowed to eat,” Jesse mumbled.

 

Gabe leaned back, mouth agape in shock, “Why would you think that?”

 

“You yelled at me, an’ in Deadlock, Degan always-”

 

Gabriel reached forward and cupped the side of Jesse's face forcing him to meet his gaze, “You're not in Deadlock anymore, Jesse. You're in Blackwatch. And we take care of our own,” Gabriel smiled, “Even when they piss us off with reckless, dangerous pranks.”

 

Tears welled up in the corners of Jesse’s eyes. He started to reach to swipe them away, but Gabriel pulled him into a hug, almost cradling him against his chest and carding through the hair at the back of his head. The wall holding back a flood of Jesse’s tears finally broke and he sobbed freely against the other man. He grabbed a fistful of Gabriel's shirt and didn't let go, clinging to the other and crying until he could calm himself down enough to pull away. As he backed away Gabriel put a hand on his shoulder to draw his attention. 

 

“I will never hurt you on purpose. Ever. I promise you that. Understand?”

 

Jesse nodded enthusiastically and dove forward for another hug Gabriel was happy to oblige. Jesse’s stomach growled loudly in the quiet of the room while they embraced and they separated. 

 

“How about we get some food in you, huh?” Gabriel asked, already moving to stand. 

 

“That would be mighty fine, jefé,” Jesse drawled, pretending to tip the hat on his hatless head. Gabriel smiled, already hearing Jesse returning to his normal self. He snatched Jesse’s hat off the floor on his way out and spun to push it all the way down on the kid’s head, covering his eyes. Jesse smiled under the rim and used his index finger to push it up, revealing an unguarded content look in his eyes Gabriel had never seen before. 

 

While they walked down the halls, he snaked his arm across Jesse’s shoulders and pulled him close, the two of them walking side by side down the halls towards the mess hall; Reinhardt's booming laughter echoing down the halls, and Gabriel knew everything was going to be just fine. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Leaving a comment or a kudos is always appreciated and I'll love you forever <3
> 
> If you want to talk or make a request, leave an ask on my tumblr!
> 
> http://eclectic-scribbles.tumblr.com/


End file.
